This proposal requests funds to complete the purchase by the Department of Chemistry at the University of Wisconsin-Milwaukee of a General Electric GN-500 multinuclear NMR spectrometer operating at 500 MHz for protons. The instrument will be equipped with accessories needed to perform technically demanding 1- and 2- dimensional experiments on limited amounts of biological samples in solution as well as on some solid materials. Major usage of the spectrometer will be divided among six NIH-supported investigators from the Chemistry Department and the nearby Medical College of Wisconsin. The requirements of these investigators for routine long-term access to high field NMR facilities far exceed the capacity and capabilities of current instrumentation in the Milwaukee area and cannot be reasonably met by travel to regional NMR centers. The spectrometer will be housed in the Chemistry Department in newly renovated space. Its usage will be overseen by an advisory committee consisting of the major biomedical users from both the University and the Medical College to assure that a truly regional resource is created. The instrument will be supervised on a day-to-day basis by an experienced NMR specialist to maximize its utilization. NIH-supported projects to be supported by the 500 MHz spectrometer include studies of several proteins (metallothionein. NADPH. cytochrome P-450 reductase. HMG- CoA synthase, fibronectin), bleomycin and its derivatives, and newly synthesized alkaloids.